


Nightmare

by Bookgeekqueen80



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeekqueen80/pseuds/Bookgeekqueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has a haunting nightmare involving a certain green paladin<br/>*Basic fluff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hate=block  
> This is gonna be a bunch of one shots involving shidge or shiroxpidge! Hold on! You're in for a ride!

Shiro kneeled over on the ground, listening to the sounds of Pidge fighting Commander Sendak. He tried breaking free from the restraints around his wrist but it was useless, they wouldn't budge. Shiro looked up and watched as Pidge punched Sendak with her bayard. It sent Sendak hurtling backwards onto the floor. Shiro smiled as Pidge ran up to him, she bent down in front of him and smiled back. His heart squeezed in his chest. Just as she was about to say something large metal fingers closed around her chest and abdomen and pulled her away from him. Shiro lurched forwards only to fall to the ground at Sendak's feet. Shiro watched helplessly as Sendak clutched Pidge in his grip. Pidge cried out in pain as Sendak's cyborg hand slowly crushed her ribs. Shiro listened to the haunting sounds of Pidge's screams echoing off the walls. Shiro struggled to help his teammate but to no avail. Then Suddenly Sendak released Pidge. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Shiro's wrists were freed from the restraints for some reason but he didn't stop to question it because all he cared about was getting to Pidge. He scrambled to her and watched his hands hover over her chest as he tried to clear his minds and think of a solution. But nothing came to mind.  
"Pidge, I'm going to save you. Hang on Pidge!"  
Her eyelashes fluttered as she stared at the ceiling with dull eyes.  
"Pidge. Don't give up!"  
Shiro called for help continuously as he watched her chest no longer move up and down. Her face was pale and lifeless.  
"Pidge. Pidge please!"  
Shiro screamed. He tried to touch her but his hand went through her as of she was nothing but an illusion.  
"Pidge!"  
She was slowly starting to fade away.  
"Pidge!"  
He could hear her heart beating then suddenly stop.

"Pidge!"  
Shiro yelled as he shot up from his bed. His head snapped around looking for Pidge until he realized he was in his room.  
"I-It was just a dream. Just a dream."  
He tried to lay back down but his eyes were wide open. He breathed deeply and tried to relax his pounding heart but it wasn't slowing down. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Pidge. Shiro couldn't take it anymore, the sounds of Pidges screaming was still echoing inside his head. He flung off the covers and walked out of his room. Her door was on the other side of the hallway far away from the boys, a small courtesy to her need for privacy. Each step he took toward her room felt colder and made the sick feeling in his gut grow more and more. After what seemed like eternity he finally made it to her door. He pressed a button on the control panel and it slid open. It was dark in her room with the only light coming from a lone computer screen. It shone onto her bed. Shiro could see the silhouette of Pidge curled up on her bed. The bad feeling slowly poured out of his body as he watched her shoulders move rhythmically up and down. Shiro sighed in relief and was about to leave when he tripped on a lose wire and crashed onto the floor. He watched from the floor as Pidge sat up and grabbed her bayard that was next to her.  
"Who's there?!"  
She leaned over and flicked the light switch. He seriously regretted coming in to check on her. Pidge scanned the room and was surprised to find Shiro laying on the ground in the middle of her latest project.  
"Um, what are you doing in here Shiro?"

"Hm? Me? Well I was um. I just happen to be walking by when-"  
Pidge couldn't help the smile on her face, it was the first time she had ever seen Shiro flustered.  
"Just say it."  
Shiro picked himself off of the ground and stared directly at her.  
"Okay. I had a dream that you got severely hurt and-"  
Shiro paused to collect himself. The dream felt so real.  
"Died."  
He watched Pidge as she stood up from her bed. She stepped closer to him, she had a concerned look on her face.  
"I'm okay Shiro. Really I am. Nothing's wrong, I'm alive. See?"  
She said as she took a deep breath and released it loudly. Pidge could tell he wasn't convinced. It must have been a really bad for it to bother Shiro so much.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Shiro slowly shook his head no. He kept shaking his head. Then his shoulders began to shake violently. Pidge was confused until she realized he was crying. She gasped and ran up to him. She pulled him down to her level which was him on his knees. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and quietly shushed him.  
"Shiro, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck.  
"P-Pidge it felt so real! You were screaming, y-you died and I couldn't save you."  
She felt his grip on her tighten. She slowly stroked his hair. Trying to pass on some calm to him.  
"Shiro, listen to me please."  
She felt him move his head until brown eyes met grey.  
"I'm safe. Alive. This is reality. Reality where I'm alive and you are always there to save me. Shiro please don't cry, I'm okay."  
His grip on her waist loosened a little as she began to wipe away the tears from his face. She smiled down at him. He tried to smile back but he needed to check one more thing  before letting the nightmare go. Shiro gently laid his ear over her chest. He felt her freeze up but he stayed there until he heard the steady beating of her heart. Shiro felt his body melt as he sighed. He slumped on the ground suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.  Pidge's body unfroze after a moment then she sat next to him. Shiro felt embarrassed about his emotional breakdown so he quickly began to ask questions about the equipment that he fell on top of and before he knew it Pidge was energetically explaining all the equipment and it's purposes. After a while both of the paladins leaned against each other and dozed off. Shiro's arms protectively wrapped around Pidge's small frame. Their breathing was steady and calm as they both slept soundly and peacefully.


End file.
